Micro-ondes et quadri-dimensionnalité
by Permlasticot
Summary: Parce qu'il en est du bon sens dans Gintama comme d'une baleine à bosse dans l'espace. Ça n'a rien à y foutre.


_Bien, avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année :) _

_Que puis-je vous souhaiter pour 2015 ? Ben comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la musique, à part peut-être de ne pas oublier de respirer, de rire, de rire beaucoup..._

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de ne pas vous prendre trop au sérieux. C'est vraiment très important. C'est ce que Charlie m'avait appris... _

_Ceci étant dit, passons à la suite._

_Alors, ça, à la base, c'était un gag débile pour ma fanfic principale. Une sombre histoire de micro-onde. Mais c'est parti dans un délire pas possible et au final, j'ai jamais pu le caser. Donc j'ai décidé de l'adapter pour en faire un one-shot, ce qui donne… ce machin._

_Je vous préviens, ça part vraiment dans tous les sens, et c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Ce one-shot n'a aucun objectif, si ce n'est de servir de prétexte à la connerie..._

_Et euuuuuh comment dire, même si Gintama est vraiment déprimant en ce moment (j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...), j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Les micro-ondes sont comme des portes dimensionnelles, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va en sortir -<span>**

Il n'aurait pas dû se moquer du Madao en le voyant fouiller les poubelles. Certes, Gintoki était sur la dèche, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille s'abaisser à aller foutre son nez dans les ordures. Il avait sa dignité de samouraï, et par-dessus tout, sa dignité d'être-humain.

Gintoki était ainsi passé devant le Madao, la tête haute, drapé dans sa fierté et son amour-propre comme un empereur romain dans sa toge.

Notre homme s'en allait - avec panache - acheter la dernière édition du Jump, sainte Bible du Shônen où se bastonnaient une tripotée de héros - avec tout autant de panache – pour des valeurs qui pourraient servir de devise à un état plus ou moins démocratique. Amitié, effort, victoire.

Il prévoyait ensuite de lire minutieusement les aventures de ces héros plein de panache, son petit doigt explorant avec tout autant de minutie ses cavités nasales, comme s'il voulait y trouver le One Park.

Tout ça pour dire que Gintoki allait lire son Jump en se décrottant le nez, mais dans la tête du samouraï, lire le Jump, c'était presque un aboutissement personnel en soi, une sacro-sainte cérémonie, donc fallait bien enjoliver un peu.

Et donc, avec toute la dignité dont peut faire preuve un homme de presque trente ans allant s'acheter un magazine pour adolescent, Gintoki poussa la porte du konbini.

À ce stade, et après l'usage intensif de périphrases en tout genre, le lecteur devine bien sûr la tragédie qui allait s'abattre sur le héro d'ici quelques secondes.

Et donc quelques secondes plus tard, Gintoki remit les pieds dehors. De l'homme qui était entré dans le konbini, il ne restait plus qu'une loque qui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses raisons de vivre. Il n'avait fallu qu'un Jump en rupture de stock pour que Gintoki ne laisse son panache dans le magasin.

Notre samouraï, désemparé, promena son regard de béluga défoncé au tranxène sur les alentours. Au bout de la rue, la Madao était plongé tout entier dans une benne à ordure.

Gintoki ne voyait plus que cette alternative. Et tant pis s'il tombait plus bas que terre. Quand on touche le fond, on ne peut que remonter, comme on dit. Sauf qu'on venait de lui foutre une pelle dans la main et que continuer à creuser, c'était plus facile que la grimpette.

Il creusa donc.

Car un Jump qui pue reste un Jump.

* * *

><p>« Et donc ? demanda Shinpachi en faisant remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.<p>

- Donc ? Et bien, à partir de maintenant, on a un four à micro-ondes, les enfants !

- Atta Atta… si j'ai bien compris, tu l'as trouvé dans une poubelle, c'est ça ?

- Exact. La devise du Jump, c'est bien Amitié, effort, victoire ? Dans Gintama, on fait plutôt dans le genre Poubelles, Toilettes, Crotte de nez. Comme ça on reste dans le ton, non ? Un joli ton couleur et odeur caca d'oie.

- Je ne veux pas savoir les raisons qui t'ont poussé à aller fouiller dans les poubelles, on n'est plus à ça près… Mais au non du ciel Gin-san, si ce micro-onde était aux ordures, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison !

- On n'est pas obligé de s'en servir ! On peut le laisser dans la cuisine ! Tu sais, quand t'as des invités, c'est genre « oh, tu as un micro-ondes ! » et toi « Oui, mais je ne m'en sers pas, je préfère cuisiner moi-même ! Ahaha ! ». C'est un signe inutile de richesse extérieure…

- Ouais, en gros, tu veux juste te la péter quoi… »

Gintoki appuya ses propos en secouant vigoureusement la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Shinpachi retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il range l'idée de son boss dans la catégorie des « plans stupides qui allaient mal tourner » ou dans celle des « plans très stupides qui allaient très mal tourner ».

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils ramassaient un truc, que ce soit une tête de robot ou un lecteur blue-ray, ils avaient approximativement 99.99% de chances de voir les événements partir en quenouilles. C'était quasi systématique, et devenu à la longue une règle implicite…

Il décida finalement de la ranger dans la seconde catégorie, celle des « plans très stupides qui allaient très mal tourner », car il fallait encore prendre en compte deux autres facteurs et pas des moindres, à savoir, Kagura en train de tripoter les boutons du micro-ondes avec un air inspiré, et la présence de sa sœur.

Car qui dit micro-ondes dit cuisine, qui dit cuisine dit vanne culinaire de haute volée, dit Otae.

Et si vous voulez un tour plus complet de l'environnement, sachez qu'une certaine ninja masochiste prenait racine dans le plafond, et que si Otae était là, alors il y avait immanquablement un gorille planqué sous le sofa.

Otae, puisqu'on parle d'elle, s'avança et se mit à examiner le micro-ondes d'un peu plus près.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne marche plus ? C'est quand même dommage, je me demande ce qu'auraient donné mes tamagoyaki cuits au micro-ondes…

- Ils auraient marché tous seuls je pense, répondit Gintoki. Peut-être même qu'ils t'auraient appelée « maman », qui sait ?

- "Maman ?" Otae-san, je pourrais être le Papa ? »

Kondo émergea de sous la table basse (finalement, c'était pas le sofa…) en glissant comme s'il était couché sur une planche à roulette.

« Gin-chan, la table basse vient de nous faxer un gorille… » annonça Kagura avec une moue. Gintoki se leva et fit le tour.

« Destinataire inconnu à cette adresse, retour à l'expéditeur… » déclara-t-il.

Et il entreprit de faire rentrer l'intrus d'où il venait de sortir à grands coups de godasses dans la tronche. Otae ne perdit pas un instant pour y mettre du sien, sauf que Kondo ne semblait pas disposé à retourner dans sa planque.

Parce qu'il est scientifiquement prouvé qu'on ne peut faire tenir un certain volume de matière dans un contenant de moindre volume, parce que merde, faut rester un peu logique, on est pas dans un anime, et que donc, un gorille d'un mètre quatre-vingt, même avec toute la bonne volonté et les coups de semelles du monde, ne peut pas rentrer sous une table basse à 300 yens rafistolée avec du scotch et pis même que s'il avait pu y rentrer au départ, c'est parce que l'auteur avait envie de l'y foutre.

« Gin-chan ! Anego ! Arrêtez ! La table basse nous fait un bourrage papier ! » s'écria Kagura.

La table vibrait tellement sous les coups que le micro-onde se mit à faire des soubresauts comme s'il était posé sur un trampoline. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le four était sur le point de tomber par-dessus le rebord, Otae se précipita et le saisit de justesse dans ses bras.

« Gin-san ! Cesse donc de donner des coups dans la table, espèce de brute ! » gronda-t-elle en berçant le micro-onde comme un nouveau-né.

Gintoki, en gardant derrière ses lèvres la remarque qui lui démangeait la langue sur la définition toute personnelle d'Otae du mot « brute » (c'est-à-dire tout le monde à part elle-même), retint son pied en l'air, à deux centimètres de là où il s'apprêtait à s'écraser, à savoir le visage de Kondo, si on pouvait encore parler de visage à ce stade (imaginez plutôt un des frères Bogdanov qui serait passé sous une tondeuse à gazon).

Gintoki s'éloigna de la table basse, qui paraissait maintenant former une entité indivisible avec Kondo. Tout deux semblaient avoir fusionnés en une sorte d'enchevêtrement improbable, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait trop dire si c'était Kondo qui était encastré dans la table basse, ou si c'était la table basse qui était encastrée dans Kondo.

L'assemblée contempla pendant une bonne minute le Commandant du Shinsengumi essayer de se désempêtrer misérablement avec des mouvements digne d'un contorsionniste, pour au final se retrouver définitivement bloqué, avec la table basse coincée en plein milieu du tronc comme la carapace d'une tortue. Au moins était-on capable de distinguer un avant et un arrière.

Kondo se mit péniblement sur ses jambes, vacillant comme une pendule sous le poids de la table basse qui le forçait à courber l'échine comme un petit vieux.

Et il remarqua le micro-onde.

« Oh, un micro-onde, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Ça me rappelle que le notre est hors service… Va peut-être falloir songer à le remplacer…

- Ah ? Comment c'est arrivé ? s'enquit Shinpachi avec un intérêt poli.

- Ben Toshi a voulu faire chauffer un bol de mayonnaise…

- Et ?

- Il a vomi.

- Qui ça ? Le mayora ?

- Non, le micro-onde.

- Comment un micro-onde pourrait-il avoir la nausée… soupira Shinpachi avec l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de lutter contre l'irrationalité de son entourage.

- GIN-CHAN ! C'est incroyable ! intervint Kagura en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ça prouve que les micro-ondes ont aussi un cœur ! Va falloir être gentil avec lui !

- C'est pas un animal de compagnie ! répliqua Gintoki.

- Dis pas ça, tu vas lui faire de la peine ! gronda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur le micro-onde comme si elle voulait lui boucher les oreilles.

- Non mais ça y est elle débloque complètement ! À ce rythme là dans deux jours on se retrouve à l'appeler Mirza et à devoir le promener en laisse ! »

À ces mots, le plafond s'écroula en un nuage de poussière, et du tas de bois qui en résulta s'éleva une voix :

« PROMÈNE MOI EN LAISSE !

- Gin-chan, le plafond cherche à communiquer avec nous, sortit sans détour Kagura. Peut-être qu'il veut faire sa crotte, tu m'étonnes, il n'est jamais sorti, ça doit être dur pour lui…

- Gin-san, promène-moi en laisse, répéta d'un ton suppliant une Sa-chan couverte de poussière et de sciure de bois, émergeant du tas de planches avec une laisse à clous autour du cou.

- Hum, ça dépend, réfléchit Gintoki en se caressant le menton. T'as un mode décongélation ?

- Il a intérêt à être puissant, ton mode décongèl, parce que l'esquimau de Gin-chan n'est pas sorti du frigo depuis- BLEUARGH !

- Gin-san, je n'ai pas de mode décongélation, minauda Sa-chan pendant que Kagura étreignait à deux mains la bosse qui avait poussé sur son crâne. Mais si tu me chauffes assez, tu pourras faire cuire des œufs au plat sur mon corps brûlant !

- Shinpachi ! Ramène les gambas ! On a une nouvelle plancha !

- Des gambas ?! Gin-san, avant de collectionner les appareils électroménagers, la priorité serait peut-être d'acheter de la bouffe nan ? ET ON EST SUR LA DÈCHE, OU VEUX TU QUE JE TE LES TROUVE TES GAMBAS !

- Système D, Patsuan, système D ! Tu prends tes bottes et ton épuisette et tu vas m'en pêcher un bon kilo dans le canal ! Comme ça on pourra vendre le surplus ! Et si ça marche, on pourra monter une entreprise ! On appellerait ça, "Les Crevettes Buddha Gump" ! On va faire fortune mon petit Patsuan ! »

Shinpachi écouta d'un air affligé Gintoki partir dans ses délires de reconversion, sans avoir le cœur ni l'envie de lui dire que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec. Il ne remarqua donc pas le comportement étrange de Sa-chan, qui se tenait non loin, immobile.

Celle-ci fixait le micro-onde avec une attention malsaine en marmonnant à voix basse comme si elle psalmodiait de sombres incantations. Elle semblait en plein rituel Voodoo, bien décidée à envoyer le destinataire de sa malédiction traverser les neuf cercles de l'enfer.

Si on pouvait tendre l'oreille, on entendrait ceci :

« Alors c'est ce micro-onde dont j'entend parler depuis tout à l'heure, c'est ce micro-onde qui est la source de toutes les attentions dans cette baraque, la source de toutes les attentions de Gin-san. Il faut que j'élimine la concurrence, si je veux accomplir mon destin en tant que plancha de Gin-san… Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Avec un cri de rage épouvantable qui fit sursauter tout le monde, Sa-chan s'empara du micro-onde, le brandit à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête comme un haltérophile, et se dirigea résolument vers la porte d'entrée avec un rire de sorcière hystérique.

« Sa-chan-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Shinpachi, les yeux ronds.

- Ce micro-onde me fait de l'ombre, répondit Sa-chan avec un sourire dément. JE suis le seul et unique accessoire de cuisine de Gin-san ! Ce micro-onde doit disparaître !

- ARRÊTE ! » s'égosilla Kagura en lui courant après.

En voyant que la petite Yato s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, Sa-chan se mit à courir jusque sur le balcon et avant que Kagura n'ai pu l'en empêcher, elle balança le micro-onde dans le vide. Tout le monde se précipita pour observer le four décrire une élégante parabole et retomber au beau milieu de la rue avec un bruit de ferraille.

Un grand silence tomba sur la petite assemblée, bientôt troublé par une voix furibarde provenant du contrebas.

« GINTOKI ! Je te rappelle que cet appartement que tu… SQUATTES, est meublé par mes soins ! Alors si tu continues à détruire le mobilier tu finiras exactement comme ce micro-onde !

- LA FERME VIEILLE RADASSE ! répliqua Gintoki. Je constate que la chair morte attire toujours les vautours de ton espèce, mais ce micro-onde n'est pas à toi ! Il m'appartient, c'est ma propriété ! Mon mien ! Mon précieux ! »

Otose s'avança dans la rue et leva la tête, les dévisageant tous avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Ce micro-onde est donc à toi… dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'ai le droit de me l'approprier, pour disons, dédommagement des trois mois de loyer que tu me dois… Catherine, rapporte-moi ce micro-onde, et SUR LE CHAMP FEIGNASSE !

- ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MON FOUR, ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE PEAU MÉNOPAUSÉE ! hurla Gintoki tandis que Catherine s'emparait du micro-onde avec un sourire victorieux.

- Gin-san, calme-toi, raisonna Shinpachi en le retenant par les épaules. Ce micro-onde ne fonctionne même pas, et elles vont vite déchanter lorsqu'elles s'en apercevrons. »

Gintoki se dégagea brusquement d'un coup de coude et se redressa en brandissant le poing.

« Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient, quelles que soient les épreuves qui m'attendent, et cela même je dois affronter une paire de harpies mangeuses d'hommes ! »

Et sur ces mots, il descendit les escaliers le torse gonflé de toute sa virile fierté, et Sa-chan accrochée à ses chevilles comme une moule à son rocher.

« Gin-san… ce n'est qu'un four à micro-ondes… objecta faiblement Shinpachi.

- Tu viens Patsuan ? l'invita gaiement Kagura en lui tirant le bras. Ça va être drôle, je le sens ! »

Et ainsi, tout le monde partit à la suite de Gintoki, y compris le Gorille, que l'on dû décoincer au tournant à cause de la table basse qui ne passait pas la rambarde de l'escalier.

Et quand ils firent irruption au Snack Bar, ce fut pour y découvrir Tama penchée avec sollicitude sur le micro-onde. Elle semblait tenir avec lui une sorte de conversation télépathique, sous le regard attentif et légèrement déçu des deux mégères.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua tout le beau petit monde qui avait pénétré son antre, Otose s'avança.

« Dis-donc, c'est de la camelote ton truc ! vociféra-t-elle sous le nez de Gintoki.

- Oi du calme la vieille, je ne t'ai jamais promis quoique ce soit…

- Gintoki-sama, Otose-sama, les interrompit Tama, un peu de décence je vous prie. Ce micro-onde a beaucoup souffert…

- Tu m'étonnes, il vient de se manger la chaussée, ironisa Gintoki avec un rictus.

- Non, je voulais dire, Stan n'est pas un micro-onde comme les autres. Il est sur le chemin de la rédemption…

- Stan… ? demanda Shinpachi sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse logique.

- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte l'histoire de Stan le micro-onde ?

- Bof, pas vraiment… répondit Gintoki.

- Il était une fois…

- J'ai dit PAS VRAIMENT ! »

_[Il était une fois un micro-onde du nom de Stan. Il vivait paisiblement chez une famille heureuse et unie, qu'il s'efforçait de servir avec dévotion et fidélité. Il avait sa place attitrée dans la cuisine, juste au dessus de Britney le réfrigérateur, avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien._

_Tout allait pour le mieux. La vie était douce et belle et jamais sa famille ne se plaignait de son travail. La nourriture était toujours cuite à point._

_Mais un jour pluvieux de novembre, le genre de jour qui laisse présager les pires catastrophes, le genre de jour où l'on se dit que quitter son lit serait fatalement synonyme de grand malheur, oui, ce genre de jour, la cadette de la famille, alors que ses parents s'étaient absentés, débarqua dans la cuisine, affolée._

_Elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains Brigitte, son hamster, qui avait contracté la pneumonie. Le petit rongeur grelottait de tout son être. Devant la panique de la fillette, Stan se sentit désemparé. Que pouvait-il faire, il n'était qu'un micro-onde…_

_Or la fillette le regarda de ses yeux remplis de larmes et lui murmura,_

_« Stan, aide-moi… »_

_Impuissant, Stan ne put qu'observer la fillette ouvrir sa porte, placer Brigitte au centre de la plaque tournante, refermer, et programmer la cuisson en mode Grill Combi 1 minute 30 secondes._

_Avant d'appuyer sur Start, la gamine le regarda une dernière fois et lui dit,_

_« Réchauffe Brigitte… »_

_Et elle démarra. Stan ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à ses instincts micro-ondiens, et, incapable de contrôler l'impulsion électrique qui le parcourut, il enclencha le programme._

_Brigitte explosa au bout d'une minute et quatorze secondes._

_Stan se souviendrait à jamais du regard de la fillette lorsqu'elle vit la porte du micro-onde se teinter de rouge. Responsable du chagrin de sa maîtresse, quelque chose se brisa en lui, et il fut incapable de cuire quoique ce soit d'autre à partir de ce jour. Devenu inutile, la famille qu'il avait servie pendant des années le jeta aux ordures._

_Stan traîna sa carcasse à travers les rues, sans maître ni foyer, rongé par la culpabilité._

_Il tenta de ramener Brigitte par tous les moyens en modifiant son corps, et pour cela, il contacta d'éminents scientifiques Amantos. On lui greffa diverses fonctions, machine à remonter dans le temps, appareil de clonage, porte multidimensionnelle… Stan devint le micro-onde le plus évolué de la galaxie. Mais aucun des ses gadgets ne parvint à faire revivre Brigitte._

_En modifiant son corps à outrance, Stan avait pris un risque considérable. Toutes ses fonctionnalités interféraient entre elles, lui causant d'atroces douleurs, et un jour, il court-circuita, le rendant définitivement inutile._

_Depuis, il erre tel un fantôme de métal dans les rues d'Edo.]_

Tama finit son récit dans un silence général, uniquement troublé par les reniflements de Kondo.

« Errrm, ma chère Tama, commença Gintoki, si j'ai bien compris, ce micro-onde peut voyager dans le temps… ?

- Oui.

- Il peut s'ouvrir sur des dimensions parallèles… ?

- Exact.

- Il peut cloner un être vivant… ?

- Parfaitement.

- NOM DE ZEUS PACHIE ! ON VA FAIRE UNE FORTUNE !

- Mais ce micro-onde est hors d'usage, Gintoki-sama. C'est un micro-onde brisé. Déchiré.

- Alors, pas de voyage dans le temps ? Pas de clonage ? Pas de voyage dans le multivers ?

- Rien de tout cela, Gintoki-sama.

- Patsuan, combien vaut un micro-onde sur le marché du recyclage ? demanda Gintoki en se tournant vers Shinpachi.

- Et bien, je connais un ferrailleur qui pourrait nous le faire à un bon prix, répondit l'intéressé.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Kagura en se plaçant résolument devant le four. N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ?

- Nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose pour lui… » déclara Otae solennellement, en s'avançant comme si elle détenait le Savoir Universel.

Sous les regards ébahis du reste de l'assemblée, elle sortit une petite boîte de sa manche de kimono et la brandit à bout de bras vers le ciel.

« Ceci ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton grandiloquent. Ceci peut ressusciter ce micro-onde ! »

Tout le monde s'approcha lentement, à mesure qu'elle ouvrait la boîte avec des gestes savamment calculés comme pour ménager son suspens. Et quand celle-ci fut finalement ouverte, une vague de déception immense parcourut l'ensemble du groupe.

« Ah, fit Gintoki… De la matière noire, quelle surprise…

- Oui, répondit Shinpachi, j'imagine que les lecteurs s'y attendaient, c'est nous qui avons été stupides…

- J'ai… j'ai été naïf, se lamenta Gintoki, je m'en veux tellement…

- Euuuh Ane-ue, demanda Shinpachi le plus délicatement possible, comment comptes-tu réparer ce micro-onde avec tes… Hum, tes… tes tamagoyaki… ?

- C'est très simple Shin-chan, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce micro-onde ne sait plus cuire d'aliments n'est-ce-pas ? Eh bien une fois que je lui aurais proposé ma cuisine, il sera tellement subjugué par son goût et son raffinement qu'il ne pourra faire autrement que la cuire… brillant non ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide… rétorqua Gintoki. Et d'abord, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? La fonction micro-onde ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'encombrer d'une machine à remonter dans le temps, répondit froidement Otae.

- Non mais je rêve ! On a un putain de… de… de TARDIS et tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est de savoir s'il va cuire ta matière noire ? T'imagine à quel point Doctor Who serait chiant s'il ne passait son temps qu'à appeler les flics ?

- La ferme ! Si tu ne veux pas de ce micro-onde, alors je m'en servirais seule ! » Et sur ces mots, Otae fourra ses tamagoyaki dans le micro-onde et appuya sur Start.

Évidemment, rien ne se produisit.

Otae, passablement énervée, se mit à mitrailler de son doigt le malheureux bouton qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une veine gigantesque à deux doigts d'exploser apparut sur son front, suite à quoi elle poussa un cri de rage à réveiller les morts (il aurait pu réveiller Brigitte, c'est dire), et asséna sur le micro-onde un coup d'une violence inouïe.

Le micro-onde fit un bruit de tronçonneuse asthmatique, et une lumière brève et intense en émana soudain. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle s'éteignit. On entendit ensuite le bruit étouffé d'une petite explosion et le micro-onde se mit à dégager un léger filet de fumée.

Tout le monde recula précipitamment pour se plaquer contre le mur. Seule Otae resta en face du micro-onde, approchant doucement sa main de la poignée.

Kagura fit mine de la rejoindre, mais Gintoki la retint.

« Ne t'approche pas, qui sait quelle créature démoniaque ce micro-onde a-t-il engendré… » fit-il d'un air grave.

D'un coup sec, Otae ouvrit la porte. Un nuage de fumée sortit, et quand celle-ci se fut évaporée, tous purent constater.

Le micro-onde était vide.

« Bah… Où sont passés mes tamagoyaki ? s'interrogea Otae avec une pointe de frustration.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, répondit Tama en s'approchant à son tour, ils ont été téléportés. Ils doivent actuellement flotter dans le vide intersidéral de l'Univers. »

_[Interlude : Dans les années 70, les astronomes découvrirent que l'Univers était en grande partie constitué d'une mystérieuse composante, différente de la matière normale, totalement indétectable, mais pourtant si conséquente qu'elle était capable de perturber la rotation des galaxies. Incapable d'identifier et même d'observer cette matière, les astrophysiciens nommèrent cette énigmatique entité, dark matter. Matière noire.]_

Otae se tut quelques instants, paraissant encaisser difficilement le fait que ses tamagoyaki se trouvaient à des millions d'années lumière, voire même dans un autre Univers.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kondo, qui se tenait innocemment à quelques mètres de là (enfin innocemment n'est pas vraiment le terme exact, vu que Kondo ne se tient jamais _innocemment_ quand Otae se trouve dans les parages…), et avec un petit sourire, elle lui chopa le cou et enfourna sa tête dans le micro-onde.

« Si je t'envoie valdinguer dans l'espace, peut-être cesseras-tu de me stalker, gorille de mes deux ! Et t'en profitera au passage pour récupérer mes tamagoyaki ! Non mais tu vas rentrer oui ? C'est pas possible qu'une cervelle aussi petite ait besoin d'un crâne aussi énorme ! »

Kondo hurlait, Otae hurlait, tout le monde hurlait.

« Mais ça va pas Ane-ue ! Arrête ! Gin-san ! Ane-ue a pété les plombs !

- Otae-san ! Si tu envoie le gorille dans l'espace, donne-lui au moins un cageot de bananes pour la route ! Fait preuve d'humanité ! »

Imaginez la scène. Kondo, toujours encastré dans la table basse, pour rappel, avait la tête fourrée dans le micro-onde, où Otae tentait visiblement de le faire rentrer tout entier en le tirant par les épaules. De l'autre côté de la table basse, tous les autres essayaient de l'en déloger en le tirant par les pieds, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble du tableau des allures de tir à la corde.

Le micro-onde pétarada et un éclair illumina la salle. Tout le monde fut projeté aux murs, excepté Kondo, qui rencontra violemment le plafond et retomba inconscient sur le sol.

Une épaisse fumée noire émanait du micro-onde. La petite assemblée s'y approcha prudemment en se couvrant le nez, et quand la fumée se fût dissipée, ils virent.

Une petite forme à l'intérieur du micro-onde se dirigeait en vacillant vers la sortie, instable sur ses jambes, et visiblement l'air de ne pas trop savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle finit par dégringoler le rebord du four et se ramassa sur la table avec un roulé-boulé inélégant. La petite chose toussota, se secoua, et leva lentement la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec huit paires d'yeux géants qui la dévisageaient d'un air ahuri. La bestiole prit peur et fila vite se réfugier à l'intérieur du micro-onde.

« Euuuh, vous… vous avez vu comme moi… ce que je viens de voir… hasarda Gintoki, stupéfait.

- Oui, tu as bien vu Gin-san… » répondit Shinpachi d'une voix tremblotante.

Kagura plongea la main du micro-onde et en sortit la chose, qu'elle tenait par la queue.

C'était un hamster.

Un hamster à tête de Kondo.

_[Espace réservé aux excuses de l'auteur pour la vision qu'elle vient d'infliger aux lecteurs]_

Un hamster à tête de Kondo donc.

« Wow, fit Gintoki en s'approchant d'un peu plus près, je pensais qu'il y avait que dans Mars Attack qu'on pouvait voir ce genre de truc…

- Attends Gin-san, s'affola Shinpachi en faisant remonter ses lunettes, si c'est comme dans Mars Attack, alors, Kondo-san… ! »

Gintoki comprit soudain et le dévisagea l'air affolé avant de se précipiter vers le gorille qui gisait non loin.

« C'est bon fausse alerte, annonça Gintoki après inspection, il a toujours sa tronche de macaque…

- Ouf, on a eu chaud... T'imagine, toi, le Commandant du Shinsengumi avec une tête de hamster ?

- Gin-chan, demanda Kagura qui tenait toujours la créature dans ses mains, comme va-t-on l'appeler ?

- …. Parce que tu comptes garder cette horreur ?

- Gin-chan ! Ceci est la réincarnation de Brigitte ! déclara solennellement Kagura en levant le hamster au ciel.

- C'est l'histoooiiiire de la viiiiiiie !

- La ferme Gin-san !

- Pardon, réflexe.

- Gin-chan ! Il faut le présenter à Stan !

- Je suis navré, Kagura-chan, fit tristement Shinpachi. J'ai bien peur que Stan n'ai pas survécu à l'expérience… »

Stan fumait de partout et était noir de poussière. Kagura s'en approcha doucement et lui tendit le hamster avec espoir. Le micro-onde tressaillit lorsque la créature se retrouva face-à-face avec lui, puis il s'effondra définitivement dans un bruit de métal.

« Bon, fit Gintoki en s'étirant, heure du décès de Stan le micro-onde, quatorze heures trente. Et maintenant… »

Gintoki s'empara du hamster des mains de Kagura et l'envoya valser contre le mur. La bestiole s'y écrasa comme une crêpe, et tomba au sol avec un bruit de spaghettis trop cuits.

« GIN-CHAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT !

- Simple mesure d'hygiène, au nom du principe de précaution. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie que ce truc se reproduise…

- Oui mais… renifla Kagura.

- Imagine bien, dit gravement Gintoki en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Imagine un troupeau de hamsters à tête de Kondo envahissant l'appartement. Ils sont partout. Dans ton lit, dans la réserve de riz, dans tes vêtements, et même… dans tes boîtes de sukonbu…

- Absolument terrifiant… » renchérit Otae.

Kagura quitta instantanément son expression larmoyante pour une mine dégoûtée. Puis elle se tourna vers le cadavre du hamster.

« See you space, Brigitte…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, intervint Otose, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais nettoyer votre bordel. Alors au boulot ! Les balais et la serpillière sont dans le placard !

- Gin-chan, et si on faisait quand même une petite cérémonie, en mémoire de Stan et Brigitte… ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas… » répondit Gintoki avec un sourire.

C'est ainsi que se termina la tragique histoire de Stan et Brigitte. Tout deux furent enterrés sur un terrain vague anonyme, et ceux qui avaient assisté à leur terrible destin effacèrent bien vite de leur mémoire la vision de cette créature à tête de Kondo, bien que Gintoki en ait eu des cauchemars jusqu'à deux semaines après l'incident.

Kondo Isao, quant à lui, ne sut jamais que reposait quelque part sous le sol d'Edo un hamster à sa tête.

Grand bien lui fasse.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu euh… ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<em>

_J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger pendant cet arc que Sorachi nous a pondu… oh wait, c'est pas fini… Joie dans les chaumières…_

_En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire ce truc, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit sur une époque révolue… J'espère me tromper lourdement._

_Bref, quelques petites infos :_

_- Pour ceux qui suivent Zombie-BW, la suite sortira vers mi-février. Le chapitre 8 est écrit depuis décembre, mais j'aimerai avancer un peu plus dans l'écriture. Le scénario est presque bouclé, il reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça à l'écrit… même si j'avoue qu'en ce moment, avec toutes les horreurs qu'on nous sert dans Gintama, je répugne un peu à en remettre une couche avec cette fanfic même si je fais attention à rester un maximum au second degré. Bref, laissez-moi juste le temps de décanter tous ça :)_

_- Ensuite, je compte sortir une nouvelle fanfic en parallèle (best plan ever…). Rien de bien extraordinaire, ce sera en fait une fanfic « flashback », sous forme de recueil de ficlets mélangeant donc flashback issus du manga et les headcanons qui me trottent dans la tête. Elle sera centrée sur Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, Kondo et Hijikata. Pourquoi ces quatre personnages ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, et pas seulement pour ma fanfic principale, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais énormément de choses à dire sur ces quatre là, je suis vraiment intarissable à leur sujet. Cela fait également d'eux des personnages que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, et notamment dans l'écriture._

_À force d'écrire sur les personnages, on apprend à les connaître un peu mieux et on découvre même des choses à leur sujet en creusant un peu leur caractère, et il se trouve que ces quatre là se sont révélés comme les personnages « secondaires » les plus intéressants à mes yeux. Ils ont tout simplement des tonnes de choses à dire et il faut vraiment que je couche sur le papier tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête à leur sujet. J'ai commencé à écrire, ça ne sera donc pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est prévu..._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bye :)_


End file.
